


Freckled Love

by BlackBloodRedPepper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Freckles, Insecure Yaku, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBloodRedPepper/pseuds/BlackBloodRedPepper
Summary: Lev Loved Yaku's Freckles.





	Freckled Love

Lev loved Yaku’s Freckles. They were always very faint, in fact, no one but Lev even knew they existed. He had come across them by accident once at practice, and now he couldn’t stop thinking about them. He had tripped over his own feet and landed on top of Yaku face to face. Yaku had scolded him, but he looked just about as red as Lev felt. Lev would’ve apologized, really, he would’ve, but he was too distracted by what he had just witnessed. The spots that dotted his senpai’s face almost mixed with his skin tone completely. You probably couldn’t even see them unless you got as close as Lev had. Lev began to think Yaku tried to cover them up with makeup, though he didn’t know why. It had been two days and Lev just had to know,

“Yaku-san,” He started after his late practice with Yaku, “Why do you cover your freckles up with makeup?”

Yaku froze, turned, and kicked Lev in the back of his knees. 

“Gah—”

“Shut up Lev!!” Yaku roared before stomping out of the change room, leaving all his things behind, without even changing.

Lev scrambled to collect his own things before grabbing Yaku’s and rushing out after him.

“Yaku-san!” Lev looked around and saw Yaku crouched down beside the door.

“Yaku-san?” Lev asked quietly, “Yaku-san I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you, I was just wondering..”

He sat down next to Yaku and put his hand on his shoulder, “Yaku-sa—”

“You weren’t supposed to see them. No one was supposed to see them.” Yaku spoke, his voice was muffled and quiet, but Lev could hear him perfectly.

“Yaku-san…”

“They’re ugly. They make me look younger than I really am, they make me look like a child. Whenever I see them I think to myself, ‘No one would ever like you with these on your face, no one.” Yaku’s voice shook as he spoke, “Please don’t tell anyone Lev.”

Lev took a deep breath, “No, Yaku-san, I won’t,”

“But they’re beautiful.”

Yaku’s head shot up and he looked at Lev, tears in his eyes, “Don’t lie to me Lev..”

Lev sighed, “I’m not. They’re beautiful, you’re beautiful.”

Yaku was blushing, Lev was blushing, hell, he was sure even his heart was blushing.

“Come on,” Yaku got up suddenly and locked the change room door, “Let’s walk home.”

Lev nodded and got up, “Yes, let’s do that”

 

They got to Yaku’s house first. It wasn’t big, but the garden in the front was. Two trees and multiple flowers lining the walkway.

Yaku walked past his gate before turning around and smiling, “Thank you, Lev.”

Lev grinned bigger than he ever had before, “Hey Yaku-san,” he said, “you might think that no one likes you, but I do.”

Yaku’s eyes were wide before he grinned back at Lev, “Same here you big mammoth.” He said before lightly punching his arm, “Goodnight Lev.” 

Before waiting for a reply he disappeared down the walkway and through his front door. 

Lev stood for a moment, “Goodnight Yaku-san,”

“My freckled love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life!


End file.
